


Under The Lake

by ArietteEpsilon



Category: Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergance, Alternate Wish, Drowning, F/F, Guilt, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArietteEpsilon/pseuds/ArietteEpsilon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Puellae go on vacation, disaster ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As Homura lay crushed, unconsious, and dying under the beam of steel and concrete, Madoka made up her mind. She turned to the Incubator.

_Do you have a wish for me to grant, Kaname Madoka?_

"Yes. I wish to change things so girls will not have to suffer from their being Puella Magi, and become witches in peace when they've finally found all the happiness they wanted. That is my wish, so now grant it, Incubator!" 

And so the world spun back, and finally forwards again, and Kaname Madoka threw her original self down from the heavans, and then forgot.


	2. Chapter 2

Now that all five of them were around Mami's table, Homura spoke.

"Mami-san and I discussed this, and we decided that all of us need a vacation."

Kyoko snorted, then tossed another muffin in her mouth. "I dwn't knw ambwt yw, bwt I'wm aways aw vwaycaytyon. Bwsides, iwt's swummer fwer thwem twooo, mwi thwink."

"Sure, but have any of us ever actually gotten more than 50 miles from Mitakihari besides me? The city is strangling. No wonder there are so many witches." Mami said, speaking slowly, like a real sempai.

"I think it's great idea, vacations are fun! But where should we go?" Madoka asked.

Homura pulled out a large sheet of some sort of statistics. "We've checked out possible destinations and grief seed potential, and have a list we'll vote on."

Mami pulled out a pen and began underlining choices. "We could go to Cape Town, Prague, New York, St. Petersburg, Rio De Janerio, or Graeagle, California and afterwards, San Fransisco."

In unsion they muttered, "Please not Rio." Mami immediatly crossed it off.

"Everyone goes to New York," Kyoko said, "so could we do something else?" It was less of a question than an answer.

Silently, Mami removed Prague as well. "Childhood trauma." No one argued.

"St. Petersburg might have some interesting magi to fight." Sayaka whispered in Kyoko's general direction.

Homura, catching the sentance, scribbled terrifingly over the name. "Definatly not then." She would not put Madoka in danger.

"So that leaves two. Does anyone mind if we go to Graeagle? I haven't heard of it." Madoka said shyly.

"Hmm... two vacations in one...Hell yes!" Sayaka called, and the others nodded in agreement. "But how did you pick it out?"

"There were many VRBO listings." And they left it at that.


	3. Chapter 3

"So everyone has their suitcases? Alright, let us move through the catastrphy that is international travel." The girls headed for the bag check.

Hoisting their bags onto the airline scale, Mami threw her Asiana card over the check in counter. "Flight 6134 to Los Angeles." 

Getting their Soul Gems past security was a nightmare, and they ended up shelding Homura from view while she transformed and stuffed the gems in her buckler. Other than that, customs went smoothly, and no one questioned why a group of 16 and 17 year olds were accompanied by a girl barely qualifiying as an adult.

The flight was uneventful, and they reached the Lake Tahoe airport quickly for a traspacific flight. Getting to Graeagle was the real night mare.

"Um... how are we getting there Homura-chan?"

There was an awkward silence. "I guess we'll be getting a rental car." Surprisingly, renting it was much aharder than buying airplane tickets, and it took the several hours to finally get the shiny new Suburban on the road.


End file.
